virtualfamiliesfandomcom-20200215-history
Status
En este artículo ella Sobre el Bienestar personaje de Una. Para Las Familias Virtuales 2 correos Electrónicos Fakebook, Haga clic aquí. This article focuses on the welfare of the character. For the Virtual Families 2 Fakebook status emails, click here. The Status of a person is seen by touching them. The status is determined by how happy, healthy, well-fed, or energetic they are and is based on which is the most significant. When you see their detail button, you can see the bars for Happiness, Health, Fed, and Energy. The longer the blue bar, the better they are in that category. Statuses Sin fresca Sentia: Este es el unico estado Que No PARTICIPAN con SUS Detalles. La forma de Solucionar Este Problema es simplemente Darles Una ducha. Not Feeling Fresh: This is the only status that does not correlate with the details screen. This status can be fixed by taking a shower. Happiness Happy: This is the main status that the characters will have unless something is going on to give them a different status. They are Happy when they enter the house for the first time as an adult. A character's happiness bar needs to be at least halfway blue to be Happy. Elated: This is the only status better than Happy. Yummy candy, Career promotions, marriage and new children(if they wanted kids) will help make them Elated. A bit blue: When a character has this status, they might need a tad more attention. It is generally easy to get them happier just by praising them or giving them candy. If a new heir to the house is unmarried, sometimes they will be in this status until proposed. Depressed: If a character is neglected for too long, they will be depressed and will take more time to make them happy. Usually they can improve within time. Depressed characters will sometimes have the action "Feeling down" or "Feeling depressed" to show that they need your love. After a partner and/or child dies, they will be deeply depressed with barely any blue bar in the Happiness meter and will be harder to please. Health A bit weak: This status shows that health declined to less than half. Giving fruit, hand sanitizer, or multivitamins can heal them. Weak: Very similar to the above but they will walk slower. Extremely weak: This is the hardest status to get out of. This status appears after old age or longer neglect before they die. A bit sick: If a character is in this status, you will need to give the medication they need as seen in their Action. If they show up with another symptom right after, they could have a serious or grave infection and need penicillin or vancomycin. Otherwise they should return to another status. Fed Hungry: After a while they will reach this status. It isn't a bad thing, they'll get hungry from time to time. Get an adult to prepare a meal for the family. When the meal is done, get them to sit down for the meal and let them eat until they leave the table. They must leave themselves, you may not pick them up. Starving: If food isn't given to them and their food supply is low or empty, they could starve. Give them food as soon as you can because health goes down with it. They will die if left to starve. Even if you buy them food, it is best to still prepare them a meal anyway. Energy Tired: This status will mostly appear at night when they need to sleep. Put them in bed and let them sleep. Note that reversing day and night in Settings will not make this status go away. Chamomile tea or antibiotics can give this effect too. Exhausted: Just like Tired, but it will last longer and can even happen in the day if you left them awake playing with them at night. They will walk slower. This status can fade away or go away with regular sleep or an energy drink. Hyper!: Giving them an energy drink when not Tired or Exhausted will make them Hyper! This is not a bad thing and doesn't affect the other categories but it makes your character move faster. Category:Virtual Families tips Category:Virtual Families 2 tips Category:Detail Category:Virtual Families Category:Virtual Families 2 Category:Content